


frustrations

by craevitae



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, PLEASE LOOK AWAY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING LIKE THIS, Steamy, i am an angst writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craevitae/pseuds/craevitae
Summary: serim lets woobin's frustration pile up.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 40





	frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for this

woobin was frustrated.

it has been around 10 hours since he last saw serim; his boyfriend who's currently at work. 

the thing is, woobin can wait for serim. ever since they started living with each other, serim's working hours were the same consecutively, with the same breaks and such. woobin is used to serim being out for a while.

not today though.

who would be, especially if your own boyfriend just sent you a picture of him shirtless and holding onto his shaft?

well woobin isn't; that's literally the first thing he saw when he woke up. he regretted opening serim's message in the first place. 

now, woobin; with his raging part, can't wait for serim to come home and just do everything he wanted to him.

woobin sighed in relief when he heard the front door opening; he immediately went out of his room. he was greeted by a tired-looking serim; but was woobin even in the mood to ask if he wants to rest? no, exactly.

once serim placed his bag on the sofa, woobin immediately grabbed his shoulders and pinned him on the wall; kissing him furiously. woobin was needy, and it's serim's fault in the first place.

serim was tired from work to the point he even forgot that he sent something to woobin when he was about to leave, so he was confused at first on why woobin was kissing him like it's the last thing he's going to do. but, just thinking that it was one of those days wherein woobin was extremely needy; he gave the same kiss back.

once woobin pulled away, he stared at serim; caressing his cheek. "are you happy seeing me riled like this because you made me fucking frustrated for hours?" woobin said, as serim blinked in confusion. serim slowly smirked though, as he finally remembered.

"thought that i'll send you something as a treat. why?" serim said cockily. woobin bit his lip in anger; he wasn't in the mood to be teased. his grip on serim got tighter, as he leaned over to the older's neck; nipping and sucking to mark him. serim just lets him; he knows that woobin was waiting all day.

serim felt his shirt getting unbuttoned rapidly; it almost felt like woobin was ripping his shirt instead. woobin was still busy marking serim's neck; serim knew he had to wear turtlenecks at work for the next few days. 

once serim's shirt was off, woobin's hands immediately roamed around; touching serim sensually. serim couldn't help it but to let a small whimper at the cold air hitting his skin, along with woobin's cold hands. 

serim had a plan. woobin would like it... at first, at least. he just lets woobin do what he wanted; he stared at the younger who was now going lower his chest. serim then lifted up woobin's chin and stared at woobin's plump lips. he then smiled, his fingers now playing with woobin's hair as he kissed him. serim licks on woobin's lips, and woobin wasn't in a mood to fight; so he just let serim slip in. woobin's hand slowly got lower; trying to unzip serim's pants. serim then broke the heated kiss and tugged on woobin's shirt.

"you need to take this off too." serim chuckled lowly. woobin blushed at serim's tone, then complied to what he said. he tossed his shirt somewhere, and went back to kiss serim.

still kissing, serim and woobin moved to the couch and continued teasing there. woobin's hands were now on serim's waist; his knees were grinding on serim's hard on, which made the older moan and grip on his hair tighter. woobin repeated the action while going down on serim; leaving kisses from his neck till his abs. 

woobin was weirded out. normally, serim would be in control at this point. when serim noticed that woobin stopped on his tracks and his eyes were darting elsewhere, he held his hand. "what's wrong?" serim said, obviously out of breath. woobin shook his head. "nothing. i'm just admiring you."

woobin then unzipped serim's pants, as serim helped him tossing it somewhere again. he knew he heard a thud, but he didn't even bother to see what fell. serim groaned again when woobin decided to sit on his lap and grind onto him.

"were you thinking of this the first thing in the morning?" woobin said, his hands now gripping on serim's shoulder, and serim held onto woobin's arms. "what kind of fucking audacity you have to send me something like that and expect for me to be okay?"

serim laughed, which made woobin halt his actions. hell, he could see serim's gaze darkened; flipping him over. now, serim was the one gripping on his shoulders; leaning next to his ear. he first left a mark on woobin's neck, as the younger shuddered at his next words.

"did you actually think you can top me today?"

**Author's Note:**

> k word me bye


End file.
